His daughter
by Aussie Heroine
Summary: What can i say? i am simply HIS daughter. he has no clue i even exist, yet he has been the bain of my existance for the past year. i can never forgive him,so the time has come to take things into my own hands! HxOC, some jxT & AxA use to be titled faamily
1. Chapter 1

Hi, it might help to point out that this story was previously called Family and was started a year and a half ago. I kinda wrote the first chpt on a whim and although I've had the story in my head all this time last year I just couldn't find the time to sit down and write. I also didn't like the original name so thought it would be better to start the story again I'm in year 12 now so its going to be even harder to find time, but I'll make more of an effort since I'm also writing for the FMA fandom. This is more of a prolong and it may take a few chpts before we get to the heroes, but plz bare with me until then. Enough of me, hope you enjoy reading this!

_XSARINAX_

I slouched against the door, arms crossed over my chest. In the other room mum dug around for something muttering to her self. I glanced up at the calendar and felt my throat go dry. December 31st, the day I hated most in the year. The rumbling from the other room stopped, signalling that mum had found what she was looking for. She walked out of the room slowly, tears filling her deep blues eyes as she clutched what looked like a photo frame to her chest. I had a sinking feeling I knew what the photo was but I asked anyway.

"Who's photo mum?" I asked trying to sound up beat. Mum looked up at me as sighed.

"You know Sarina, you see it every year." I met her sad gaze and nodded. I hated to see her like this; it happened every New Years Eve.

"Mum why don't you just forget about him. He doesn't deserve you!" I cried. Mum shook her head and mumbled something under her breath.

"Don't talk like that Sarina, he may have mistreated me, but he is still your father. Come and look at his picture." Hissing under my breath, I walked over and took the picture from her. Turning it over I met the eyes of the man I hated. His features were sharp and a cruel smile pulled at his lips. His hair was as black as an under world night with a few streaks of grey at the front and through his beard. Everything about his made me want to throw up but by far the worst thing on that horrible face were his eyes. They stared back at you cold, calculating and brimming with hate. And to think I actually shared blood with this creature! I looked up and caught my reflection in the mirror. I hated my body, hated the fact that any part of my body looked like the monster in the photo.

Next to his photo was a family shot, minus my father. My siblings were all older than me, waaaaaayyyyyyy older and most had kids and grand kids. I looked at the image of my brothers, each had different coloured hair. I skimmed over the image of the two older brothers to the image of the youngest. His hair was golden colour like that of his sister to his left. He was buff and really tall. Each of my siblings looked beautiful and powerful here, like they ruled the world (which they did!) However this photo was really old and I knew none of them looked like this any more. They would be old and have dodgy backs if they could feel pain. Really they should be nothing but dust in the ground. My eyes met my brother with the blond hair and my stomach lurched. Why did he have to get the soft blonde hair like my mother, while I was stuck with the jet black hair of my father? Why did each of my siblings get to have blue, green or brown eyes while I was stuck with a hideous mixture of my mother's and my father's eyes?

I looked a way and shoved the pictures back over to mum. She took them and began to sob again.

"Mum he deserves to be in prison! Don't cry for him!" I shouted. Mum looked up at me through her tears and frowned.

"But his not in prison any more, he escaped exactly one year ago today," she whispered.

"And what have my siblings done to put him back in there huh? Nothing! They don't even know I exist!" I cried not so much at her but at the universe.

"I wish they knew I existed so I could go and strike that leech you call my father down myself!"

"Sarina?" Mum murmured her face becoming creased with worry.

"Mum I'm sixteen, you can't protect me forever. Dad doesn't know about me and he has a right to know. He has I right to know how much he screwed up our lives, my life." I declared grasping the side of the chair tightly. I could feel my nails biting into the soft flesh of my palm and the blood trickling out but I didn't care.

"But Sarina your different! Your siblings can't get hurt but you can," she pleaded. I let out a sharp breath and began to march up to my room.

"I'm going to pack, where are my siblings living now?" I demanded. Mum recoiled, her eyes wide and frightened. I hated hurting her like this but I had to do this.

"Mum I'm sorry but I have to do this, my siblings may be trying to handle it but they are going to need my help," I said softening my tone. Mum nodded slightly and walked over to the side of the room to seize a duffle bag.

"They're in New Olympia sweetie, please be careful and give them my love," she whispered. I nodded and raced down the stairs to engulf her in a hug. Her body was warm and familiar and I drank in as much of her warm scent as I could.

"I'll be careful mum; I won't let them know I'm there until I am prepared to fight. There is a school there so I'll go under cover until the time is right."

Mum wiped her tears away on the sleeve of her sweater dress and blew a few strand of blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Okay honey but be careful and remember I love you." I pressed my forehead against her shoulder then pulled away.

"I know, don't worry I will average both of us!" with a final nod, mum pulled away and let me run up to my room to pack. As I ran my heart pounded at a million miles an hour. I had never been apart from mum for more than I few days, and I had no idea how long it would take to get my revenge. For the first time this morning my stomach fluttered and I felt nervous. What would New Olympia be like? What would school be like considering I had never been in my life? I had heard about home work and something called hockey but what the heck were they? Inhaling sharply I finished packing and slumped the bag over my shoulder. Grabbing a pencil of my desk I walked over to a blank section of wall. Grasping the pencil tightly I knelt down and pressed the tip to the wall. I moved around in a circle, drawing a decent size arch way on the white plaster. As I finished the last line I closed my eyes and focused. Murmuring something in ancient Greek, I stepped back as watched as the simple line cracked and erupted into a brilliant blue porthole. Squaring my shoulders, I stepped forward and let the porthole consume me. Next stop New Olympia!

Luv Aussie Heroine


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chpt 2, hope you enjoy!

_XSARINAX_

The blue light faded as I stepped out of the portal. Immediately the scent of seaweed, salt water and smog hit me. Twisting around I glanced out across the grey waters of the bay and then to skyscrapers that stabbed at the heavy grey skies like spikes. The gulls danced through the skies, their eerie call promising rain later on. The scene felt heavy and dull which wasn't something I liked. Taking a deep breath, I tried to memorise the scene I saw before me as if I'd draw it. This was going to be my home from now on, so I needed to become accustom to it. Letting out the breath I'd been holding, I dropped my bag next to my feet and sank down into the soft grass, feeling as if the sky was pressing down on me. I was finally here so . . . what was I suppose to do now? Damn it, everything had seemed perfectly clear a moment ago, get to New Olympia, find Cronus, crush him until there was nothing left! As usual I'd acted on impulse and not thought anything through.

Sighing I lay back against the ground and stared up, hoping answers would fall from the sky. Unfortunately the answer I got wasn't exactly what I wanted. Sudden pressure on my chest forced me to sit up gasping. A very cold dark nose prodded itself against my forehead, its owner trembling as she growled. I shuffled back only to meet the angry yellow gaze of a large black wolf. Above me I could hear the cries of a bird and knew immediately that there was no escape, they'd found me.

"Give me some room Riza!" I shouted, shoving my wolf back. Riza let out another disapproving growl, but obeyed me. Talons dug into my shoulder as Carlos perched onto my shoulder, no bothering to dull down his flames as he did. Finally Yuki appeared, her white coat standing out against the dark sky as she stared unblinking back at me.

"I should've guessed you guys would follow me," I groaned, glaring down at the animals before me. Another consequence of my rash actions, I hadn't dealt with the x number or so of pets I'd left behind.

A blinding light suddenly flashed across the sky causing my stomach to tie its self in knots. This wasn't good.

"How could you Sarina? You just left without saying goodbye!" An accusing voice rang out from behind me. Freezing up I turned around slowly, not looking forward to the lecture I was about to get. Two teenagers stood in front of me, one girl and one guy, both with large flaming wings. The guy stood with his muscular arms crossed, red eyes boring into me angrily while his sister glared at me, the flames in her eyes dancing wildly. Both siblings looked imposing, like the could set me a light at any moment and being the offspring of the sun god Helios, I had no problems believing they could. I just hoped our friendship might save me from being fried.

"Um hi!" I squeaked, waving timidly. Naomi rolled her eyes and stepped forward to grab my shoulder.

"Hi? Is that all you've got to say to us? You leave mysteriously without even saying goodbye and that's all you can come up with!" she cried. Right then I would have been happy to sink into the pavement.

"And if that's not enough, you even have the nerve to leave these guys behind!" She gestured down to Riza and Yuki who were nodding. I probably should explain that I have a habit of taking in stray and injured animals which doesn't sound so bad until you find out how many. Honestly I didn't know how many I had living at home with me, but I knew the number was well over 200 by now. These strays weren't just puppies and kittens either, they ranged from big cats like leopards to wolves, anacondas, phoenix, griffons and even the odd dragon or chimera. Naomi helped care for my 'zoo' as she liked to put it, so I could understand why she was peeved at me. Her older brother Andre always acted as my older brother as well so if one of us peeved the other off, he came down on us with an iron fist. Right now going on the look he was giving me, very soon I should expect to be thrown over his shoulder and dragged home. Great friend isn't he?

"Fine sorry I left without letting you guys know, but you didn't have to hunt me down! I'm not about to go do anything stupid (I hoped) and besides Naomi those animals can look after themselves," I replied trying as best I could to brush them off. Naomi merely shook her head and sighed.

"I know that! The problem is that they want to be with their 'saviour', so you leaving like that left me with a riot on my hands." she growled. Okay now I really felt sorry for her, just knowing what my animals could do.

"You know this is reckless _Lady_ Sarina!" Crap I hated when Andre started using my honorific, it meant he was serious.

"Why did you leave without taking at least these three with you? You know your father's out there and if he found you . . ." Andre shouted, playing protector again.

"Its fine Andre. I didn't take them because I don't have time for the trouble they'd cause," I huffed, all three animals simultaneously death glaring me. Andre grunted, narrowing his gaze. He must have seen me shuffling awkwardly because he marched up to stare me straight in the eye.

"Want exactly are you trying to pull anyway?" he asked suspiciously. Yep this defiantly wasn't going to end well. I could try lying but Andre would know. Damn it why did he have to show up now?

"I'm just going after my father that's all," I murmured weakly. He merely raised an eyebrow.

"Naomi?" he said gesturing to me. She stamped forward and slapped me across the face.

'YOU IDIOT! You know what your father's like so why in the world would you head into that much danger. If people find out that you exist and what you are then . . "

"Then what? What can they do? I'm the daughter of the titan lords of Rhea and Cronus Who cares! I'm sick of watching the news and seeing my good for nothing father make playthings out of everyone. Ever since he broke out of prison last year, mum's been depressed and what have the mighty Zeus and that done to stop him? Nothing!" I screamed, watching as Naomi and even Andre did a double take. Sighing, I sunk to my knees and began to stroke my wolf.

"I have to do something. I can't just sit by and do nothing when I know I can be helping." Naomi fell down beside me and rested her hand on my shoulder.

"There is a prophecy you know?" she murmured softly. I nodded before brushing her hand away.

"I know but like I said I can't just leave the fighting to everyone else. I want to do this not just for everyone else sake, but for my own. I want to be rid of the anger and loathing for him, I don't want to feel the way I've been feeling the past year. Like you said he doesn't even know I exist so I might be the only chance of stopping him." I looked up at her with pleading eyes, trying to somehow left her know just how much this meant to me. My gaze drifted to Andre who just stared down at me blankly.

"You can try to stop me but it will just cause you more of a headache," I laughed. Naomi noticed my hand moving towards my sketch pad, striking out to grab my hand before I could reach it.

"No you don't," she grumbled, looking up at Andre. The guy just shook his head and sighed.

"Just let her do it, you know how stubborn she gets once she puts her mind to it." Naomi snorted and let go of my hand.

"You could join me in my grand quest for vengeance if you want to?" I whispered, hoping it would coax out Naomi's rebellious streak that had gotten us into our fair share of trouble before. (mainly with Andre)

"This responsible side of you is getting boring." Her flaming eyes lit up but one glance from Andre silenced her.

"Sorry but were only minor gods remember? Taking on Lord Cronus is just a tiny bit out of our league. Besides I need to get back a calm down that zoo you left me with," she muttered, sounding crest fallen. Smiling I reached down and pulled us both up.

"So I'm free now? I'll take Riza with me," I said trying to sound reasonable. Naomi and Andre both glanced at each other and then to Carlos who was still sitting on my shoulder like a flaming parrot.

"Take him with you to," Andre instructed. Damn it! I knew that they weren't letting me off the hook that easily.

"No fair, for one thing his a flaming phoenix so his not exactly subtle, and two you raised him so when push come to shove he'll take your side over mine!" I hissed through clenched teeth. Andre just grinned.

"Exactly, we can then keep an eye on you and make sure you don't do anything stupid." Pouting, I turned my back on him.

"Great. Well you should at least take Yuki back with you, she'll help you keep the others under control," I mentioned to Naomi as Yuki's white body wrapped around my leg. He green eyes glared at me and then at Riza.

"Go," I ordered gesturing in Naomi's direction. Dipping her head, she stalked off, tail high in the air.

"Everything okay then?" I asked, hoping they'd leave soon and leave me alone. Naomi looked across at Andre and nodded.

"Fine but we'll be back in a few days. We may not fight but no way in Hades are we leaving you alone in this city."

"Thanks I guess?" I muttered leaning over to pick up my bag. Naomi pouted making a whimpering sound in the back of her throat.

"We're only trying to look out for you so stop being so grouchy," she groaned. Sighing, I stood up and looked over at her.

"Okay, but you know there is no way I'm going to make things easy for you." Naomi grinned and through her arms around me.

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't. I promise we wont make things easy for you either!" Wincing I pulled away from her embrace.

"That isn't exactly what I meant"

"Tell me you have some kind of plan or starting point, not that you just charged in here intending to fight the lord of time and space?' inquired Andre who still looked concerned.

"Well that was sort of the plan," I replied, face flushing. "But I did do some planning. I'm going to enrol in the local high school as a cover. I should probably start by finding a place to live though." Andre looked at Naomi who shrugged her shoulders.

"Take this. look up this woman and she should be able to help you, and the gods forbid keep you out of trouble," Andre groaned, handing me a slip of paper.

"Thanks again, so I'll see you around?" I asked Andre nodded and Naomi winked.

"Bet on it, we're not stupid enough to leave you to your own devices!" She laughed, spreading her golden wings. I had to shield my eyes as the two of them took off into the sky in a blinding light. Maybe having those two around wont be such a bad thing? Yuki told me to behave myself with one more stern glance before fading into thin air.

Taking a sharp breath in I stared down at the folded paper sitting in my hand. I opened it and glanced at the name and number scrawled in his messy hand writing. _Hestia 0446783241_

A small smile tugged at my lips. It looked like I was finally going to meet my sister.

This wasn't the most exciting chpt I know, but I had to start somewhere to build on. Hopefully you still managed to enjoy some of it. Next chpt should be up in the next few weeks. (not a year later). In the mean time feel free to review and let me know what you think for far (or to tell me to hurry up and write the nxt chpt!)

plz'n'thnx luv Aussie Heroine


End file.
